deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mob vs Mewtwo (Mob Psycho 100 VS Pokemon)
Intro Wiz: Psychics. Boomstick: You know what were talking about, these 2 combatants are ready to brawl with their brains Wiz: Mob, the young but powerful esper from Mob psycho 100 Boomstick: And Mewtwo, the genetic clone from Pokémon, he's wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz and it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to see who would win, A D E A T H B A T T L E Mob goes psycho in Death Battle!! Wiz: Seasoning city, a city where there are strange phenomenons known as evil spirits- Boomstick: ' Gee I wonder why it's called Seasoning city, like come on, Salt middle school, seriously' Wiz: Funny you bring that up, because that is where Shigeo Kageyama goes to. Boomstick: Who now? Wiz: Mob. Boomstick: This kid! Wiz, stop playing around! If you Tint his hair brown, He looks like Ian from Smosh! Wiz: Yeah, I agree, he may not looking powerful but- Boomstick: May not look powerful! Dude this boi looks likes he gets pick last for Kickball! Wiz: *AHEM* Now, yes, he does not look like a Death Battle combatant but he is one of the most powerful espers in the MP100 world Boomstick: Anyway, he isn't really that strong physically which is why he joined the body improvement club. But I have a question Wiz. Wiz: Yeah Boomstick:' How come he's so bland, I mean he does have the most boring haircut known to man' Wiz: I was getting to that part, but anyway psychics in the MP100 world draw their power from their emotions. Mob is so powerful that he cant feel any emotions whatsoever. Boomstick: So... what happens if he does? Wiz: Then His progress towards Mob's explosion percentage goes up. Boomstick: And what, he's gonna cry! Does somebody gotta call the Wambulance- Boomstick: I'm sorry. Well anyways he can use Telekinesis to move people around, even though it makes him nauseous. It's also worth noting that he can attack and defend at the same time Wiz: He's pretty quick too, as he was able to catch lightning with his shield, which is pretty impressive. However, if he looses control of his powers, they start take over him. Boomstick: ' And that's where he gets, ???%!' Wiz: This form is so powerful that he simply GLARED at someone and they went flying. Dang Boomstick: Remember when I was roasting this kid? Wiz: This just goes to show that, even after all this, Mob is still a boy with a bowl cut. With that being said, he still has his limitations. Boomstick: Mob might be a lil' boy, but he would do anything to protect his friends. Mob: I don't really get it. Mewtwo strikes back in Death Battle!!! Wiz: In the Pokemon world, there lived a scientist named Dr. Fuji Boomstick: He worked for Giovanni, which you know that it's Team Rocket time, anyway they wanted to make a clone of Mew. Gee, I wonder where they came up with the Mewtwo, I mean, whats up with all the unoriginal names for stuff! Wiz: And with a fossilized eyelash from a ACTUAL Mew, they got the DNA they needed. Boomstick: One small problem Wiz: You see, a clone of Amber, Dr. Fuji's dead daughter, was mentally connected to Mewtwo during the cloning process Boomstick: So? Wiz: The cloning became unstable, and thus Amber was dying all over again. Feeling that Amber wont be seen again. Mewtwo was going crazy Boomstick: The scientist then pulled a fast one and said that the only thing that can calm Mewtwo down, was Amber dying thoughts of Mewtwo being the one that has to live, But that didn't matter, because they wiped his memory. *Boomstick facepalms* Wiz: Present day, Mewtwo's container breaks. And it aint a joke. He can use moves like Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut and Psybeam. Boomstick: And being a psychic type Pokémon, it's natural weaknesses are bug and ghost Wiz: Mewtwo not only is one of the pokemon who can mega evolve AND have two forms, it has one of the STRONGEST mega evolutions out there It can then use move like Hyper Beam and Psytrike, or whack stuff with a giant spoon Boomstick: What! Anyway Mewtwo is not something to scoff at Pre Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reigan and Mob are in Saffron city, where they had a job However, Mob is running a bit late Reigan: Geez, kid, all I said was to put on something flexible, where are you? Mob: Hey! Master! Reigan: You're late! And what are you wearing Mob: my body improvement club shirt RATATAT BOOM BOOM BLAT Mob: what is that? I'm gonna go check it out All mob did was turn around He saw some weird creature wielding a powerful psychic presence And the gun noises were coming from the guards Guard 1: He's too powerful! Guard 1 shoots at the creature The creature then catches the bullets and return them back at the guard, killing him ??????: Fools, I am way too powerful for your weak weapons Mob: you shouldn't do that ??????: ! Mob: you shouldn't use your psychic powers on people, its not nice ??????: What did you say to me! Mob: let's resolve this peacefully. what's your name? Mewtwo: Fool, you will learn not to mock the great Mewtwo! Mob: you're planning to hurt someone with your powers, that's not cool man. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Psychic' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies